The Rise of Team Blitz
by Avengewholocked
Summary: This is my first pokemon mystery dungeon rescue team story, based of my blue rescue team. Ebony lead a perfectly normal life untill she was turned into a pokemon! Will she every get home? What are mystery dungeons? And who are team meanies? (this story is rated K but may become T in some places)
1. Intro

**Ok, here's my new fan fiction:D! This time, I'm basing it off Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue team instead of Explorers of Darkness. I kinda wanted to go in the order the games go in so it's Blue Rescue Team then Explorers of Darkness, then Explorers of Sky and so on….**

**Hope you enjoy! BTW, the italics are for the questions asked at the beginning. And | is for the selection choices you have to make throughout the game. And if there's a || that means I have selected it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. They belong to Nintendo and Chunsoft._**

* * *

*The beginning*

_**Hello, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Are you ready to begin?**_

||Yes

|No

_**Excellent. So, let's get started. **_

_**A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy street! What do you do? **_

|Help without hesitation

||Help, even if scared

|Call the police

|Do nothing out of fear

_**A foreign person has started up a conversation with you. To be honest, you have no idea what he's saying. How do you reply?**_

|Haha! Yes. Very funny!

||Um, could you say that again?

|Right…well, I gotta go.

_**A human hand extends out of a toilet! What would you do?**_

|Scream and run.

||Close the lid without a word.

|Shake hands with it.

_**A test is coming up. How do you study for it?**_

||Study hard.

|At the last second

|Ignore it and play

_**Are there many things you would like to do?**_

||Yes

|No

_**Are you often late for school or meetings?**_

|Yes

||No

_**Can you focus on something you like?**_

||Yes

|No

_**Do you fall asleep without noticing? **_

|Yes

||No

_**And now, the final question; **_

_**Are you a girl or a boy?**_

|Boy

||Girl

_**You appear to be….**_

_**The hardy type.**_

_**You do your homework diligently, and you know to eat properly. **_

_**You have strong willpower that lets you complete tasks, however tough. But you can also be stubborn to the point of even feuding with friends.**_

_**Nothing will go right for you when you're irritated, so learn to laugh it off.**_

_**You will be…..**_

_**A Charmander!**_


	2. Authors note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I am writing new chapters. For all of my followers who like Doctor Who ,one of my school friends is writing a really good Doctor Who fan fiction called: 'The Akhaten conference meeting'.

Go check her out! The link to her fanfiction is here:

s/9848482 /1 /

She'll really appreciate it!

Avengewholocked


	3. Meeting Ebony Sparks POV

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be from sparks perspective. Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, school got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Sparks.**

* * *

*Tiny woods*

I padded to the entrance of tiny woods, planning to start my usual rounds to train as I usually do, when suddenly I tripped over a large-ish body.

"What the-" I muttered,as I sat up as pushed myself to my feet. I spun around to see what I tripped over. A charmander was laying unmoving on the ground.

I ran over. "Oh my! Um I'm so sorry sir!" When he didn't seem to respond, I checked his pulse. He seemed to be breathing.

"Erm sir...? Are you alright?" The pokemon did not twitch. "Sir? Hang on, are you a boy?" I flipped the pokemon over and looked. What I saw confirmed the fact that this charmander was not a boy as I originally thought.

The charmander twitched in my hands, causing me to drop the pokemon and step back in shock. As they opened, the charmanders deep green eyes settled on the surrounding area. Perhaps she didn't see me yet. I stepped forward to introduce myself.

"Hello, my names Sp-" as I said this, the pokemons eyes settled on me. They widened with fear and she let out an almighty shriek. While it only lasted a few seconds, it was extremely loud and disturbed some of the nesting bird pokemon.

The pokemon's mouth opened slowly. "You... You can speak?" She muttered, only just loud enough for me to hear. "But... But you're a pokemon!" She glanced down in horror at her hands. "I'm a pokemon!" She looked back at me.

"You there! What pokemon am I?" She said, narrowing her eyes. She clearly wasn't going to give me much of a chance before she had another outburst, so I decided to get as much as I could before she started again.

"You're a charmander. In case you don't believe me, there's a puddle over there so you can go look for yourself." Man, this charmander is weird, I thought as she peered into the puddle. After a while she twisted her head round to look at her tail and headed back over to me.

"What's your name?" She said, standing with her arms folded and eyes narrowed. "My names Sparks. I'm a pikachu." I smiled and tilted my head to the side. "And I'm sure a nice charmander like yourself has a name?" I held my paw out in order for her to shake it.

She paused for a moment, as if she was trying to remember something. "It's Ebony. My name's Ebony." She eventually replied. She smiled and took my paw. "Sorry about my outbursts earlier. I was really scared and confused. I didn't hurt you did I?" She frowned as she said it, as if was really concerned.

"Hey, it's ok." I replied, allowing myself a small smile. "Things happen." I paused. "What I really want to know though is how you got here. You don't find charmanders here in tiny woods."

Ebony frowned slightly "I... I don't know... I really can't remember..." She said, staring at me. It was slightly unnerving. "You know, I could help you. You know, try and help you get your memories back. Sounds like you have amnesi-" I was cut off again, this time by a distressed butterfree.

"Someone please help me! My son has gone missing!" The butterfree cried as she spun desperately in a circle. "Come on." I said to Ebony, slightly dragging her towards the pokemon.

"How can we help you,ma'am" I asked as soon as we approached. My question forced the butterfree to stop spinning and look towards us.

"Please help me! My sons gotten lost in this dungeon! He was right beside me, I only took my eyes off him for a second, and he was gone! You will help me, won't you?"

"Dungeon?" Ebony hissed into my ear. "I'll explain later. Right now we're helping this pokemon." He turned his attention back to the butterfree. "Of corse we will ma'am! What floor do you thinks he's gone to?"

"The fifth floor. It's the last floor and he probably would have enough space to hide in should he need to." "Right, thank you ma'am. We'll bring your son back to you as soon as we find him." And with that, Sparks dragged a confused looking Ebony to go find the lost caterpie.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter took a long time XD sorry about that. Everyone, go check out deathwish14! She's writing an amazing fanfiction and would appreciate it if you would check it out. (That was for the people who didn't see my authors note last chapter)**


	4. The Rise Of Team Blitz- Ebony's POV

**Here it is, part one of my PMD Blue Rescue Team story! This time from Ebony's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

*Tiny woods*

'_Hey' _(Ugh, what is this) '_Sir….? Sir... Are you alright?' _(Where am I? Who's talking?)_ 'Um… you are a boy right... Never mind! You're a girl. Sorry.'_ (Wait, what was that? Did he just? EWWWWW!)

Ebony's eyes shot open to see another creature staring back at her."Ah! You're awake. Sorry about earlier. I'm Sp-"Ebony let out a surprised shriek. "You can talk! You're a Pokémon and you can TALK!" Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at her now stubby hands. She ran over to a puddle and looked at her reflection. An orange, lizard like face stared back at her. "No… that's not me, is it?" She thought. This could take a long time to get used to.

"Oh my god..." She muttered. She spun back around and walked over to the Pokémon that had been there at the time of her awakening. "What's your name?" The Pokémon's ears stuck up. "Who, me? I'm a Pikachu. My names Sparks by the way." He nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"And I'm sure a nice Charmander like you has a name." he said, sticking out his paw almost as if he wanted her to take it. She frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side "My… name?" She paused for a moment. After a while, she eventually replied "It's Ebony. My name's Ebony." She smiled and shook his paw and then frowned "Sorry about my outbursts earlier. I was really scared and confused. I didn't hurt you did I?" She said, sounding concerned.

He smiled, "Hey, its ok." He replied. "Things happen." Then he paused and tilted his head to the side, frowning. "What I really want to know, though, is how you got here. You don't find charmanders here in Tiny Woods."

Ebony frowned slightly "I... I don't know... I really can't remember..." She said, staring back at Sparks. "You know, I could help you. You know, try and help you get your memories back. Sounds like you have amnesi-" Sparks was cut off again, this time by a distressed butterfree.

"Someone please help me! My son has gone missing!" The butterfree cried as she spun desperately in a circle. "Come on." Sparks said to Ebony, slightly dragging her towards the Pokémon.

"How can we help you, ma'am" He asked as soon as we approached. His question forced the butterfree to stop spinning and look towards the pair.

"Please help me! My sons gotten lost in this dungeon! He was right beside me, I only took my eyes off him for a second, and he was gone! You will help me, won't you?"

"Dungeon?" Ebony hissed into Spark's ear. "I'll explain later. Right now we're helping this Pokémon." He turned his attention back to the butterfree. "Of course we will ma'am! What floor do you think he's gone to?"

"The fifth floor. It's the last floor and he probably would have enough space to hide in should he need to." "Right, thank you ma'am. We'll bring your son back to you as soon as we find him." And with that, Sparks dragged confused looking Ebony to go find the lost caterpie.

**Hey there guys, sorry for the sudden tense change in this chapter, but I wrote it before I wrote the one from Spark's point of view, so I copied and pasted some of the text from the last update.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Avengewholocked **


	5. Chapter 4- Leaving Tiny Woods

**Here we are, the next chapter of my pokemon mystery dungeon fanfiction :D! **

**Also, guys check out the author Nightwish14. She's an amazing writer (I know her personally) and she wants more people to to review her fanfiction. Go check her out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or pokemon mystery dungeon. I only own sparks and ebony.**

* * *

*Tiny Woods Floor 1*

*Ebonys POV*

Ebony looked around. Both of themselves in a woodland area which was inhabited by many pokemon. "So, this is Tiny Woods, and it's a mystery dungeon?" I asked, turning towards Sparks. If I was to live in this world now, I was going to have to think like a pokemon.

"Yep. Mystery dungeons, as suggested in the name, are dungeons that are full of hidden surprises and filled with many different pokemon, each at different levels. The pokemon are usually peaceful, until recently , 'natural 'disasters have been disrupting the natural flow of life, especially in the dungeons, making the pokemon that live here become violent. However, the pokemon in this dungeon are weak, so it won't take much to defeat them, depending on the moves you have. Did you get that?" Sparks said, making eye contact with me. I nodded, understanding what he had just said. Well, most of it.

After seeing me nod, he smiled. "Well," he said, apperently satisfied. "Lets go find caterpie!" It didn't take long before we ran into the first two pokemon in the dungeon, a pidgey and a wurmple. Sparks turned to me. "Well, Ebony. Are you ready?" I nodded, not taking my eyes off my opponent. "Then lets go!" He said.

With a sharp nod, I ran at the wurmple as it shot an odd, web like fluid at me, slowing me down. My attack hit, but not as quickly as I would of liked it to due to the web blocking my vision. While I pulled the web off my eyes, the wurmple hit me in the stomach with tackle. I growled and the pokemon's attack's seemed to grow weaker. I looked over at Sparks, who seemed to fight against the pidgey with ease.

I clawed at the caterpillar like pokemon again. This time it went down. Glancing over at Sparks, I saw that he had just finished fighting the pidgey that had attacked him. He padded over to me and I saw that he had a few claw marks on his body where the pokemon had landed some attacks. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we headed towards the stair case.

By the time we reached the final floor, I had levelled up once while Sparks had levelled up twice and has learned thunder shock, so he had a major advantage over the pidgeys and could deal a fair amount of damage to the other pokemon we encountered.

The final floor of the dungeon was a plain clearing with very little plant life in sight, in which they found the young caterpie crying and curled into a ball.

"Is that our pokemon?" I said, pointing at the small, curled up form. "Must be." He replied. "He seems pretty frightened, poor thing. The sooner we get him back to Butterfree, the better." We nodded in agreement and slowly approached the shaking pokemon to make sure we didn't frighten him any more.

"Erm... Hello? Caterpie? Are you okay? We're here to rescue you." Sparks called out. "We're a rescue team." I added. With that, the smaller a pokemon's head shot up. "A rescue team? Can you help me back home? I was following my mama and I got lost." He said, trying to wiggle over to the pair as quickly as he could.

"Well, that's just what we came to do. Your mama is waiting out side for you. She's very worried. Just follow us." Sparks said, gently nudging the caterpie beside him and signalling for me to follow. With that, we left Tiny woods behind.

* * *

**Oooh, another chapter finished :D! The next update I write will be for my avengers fanfiction.**


End file.
